The Kong Revolution 1
by AWMonopolyMan 000
Summary: Here It Is The Remake To The Kong Revolution How The Kongs Won The War Against Kapitan K. Rool Rated T For Battles.  Special Guest Stars FF2 & Wherever Girl.  Dedicated To THE GREATEST CALVIN & HOBBES STORYTELLER EVER, WHEREVER GIRL!
1. 1: Title

The Kong Revolution How The Kongs Won The War Against Kapitan K. Rool

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Donkey Kong.

This Is A Slight Remake To The Story I Originally Wrote!

Special Guest Stars, Wherever Girl, & FF2!

Dedicated To THE GREATEST CALVIN & HOBBES STORYTELLER EVER, WHEREVER GIRL!

By The WMM Himself Aaron Jacob Wolf


	2. 2: Chapter 1 The Beginning

Chapter 1 The Beginning

It All Started At DK's House Where DK Was Doing Push-Ups When A Bomb Shown Up BUT He Noticed The Bomb & Escaped Before The Bomb Exploded, When The House Blew Up Diddy Kong Thought Donkey Kong Was Dead & He Got Mad, So He Organized A Funeral For DK. Meanwhile Wherever Girl & FangFace The Second Got The Call From Diddy Kong & Went To The Land Of Gaming To Attend The Funeral. MEANWHILE On The Treetops Aaron The Grim Reaper Along With His Pet Bird Screech Sent The Note Of War To Kapitan K. Rool, The Kongs & The Authors. Meanwhile At The Funeral Donkey Kong Returned Saying He Was Nearly Killed BUT He Ecsaped, So The War Of The Kongs, The Authors, & Kapitan K. Rool Began.

The End Of Chapter 1!


	3. 3: Chapter 2 The 1st Battle

Chapter 2 The Battle Of Tree Top Town

So Kapitan K. Rool Got The Note Of War & Accepted It, So He Sent His Kremling Army To DK Islands. Meanwhile To Prepare For The Battle, FF2 Turned Himself Into Silver, Then FF2 Used His Magic To Turn Wherever Girl Into A Werewolf With A Bionic Arm & Leg Named Stalker. So Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Silver, & Stalker Went To Tree Top Town & The Battle Began. Stalker Was Going To Get Ripped In Half By A Big Blue Goon Until Aaron The Grim Reaper Shown Up & Used His Gun & Shot At The Big Blue Goon Until His Body Shown The Triforce On It & The Big Blue Goon Was Dead & Stalker Was Safe. Meanwhile In An Arctic Section Silver Was Just Waiting For All His Friends, Then They Came & Went To Crocodile Isle To Face…

The End Of Chapter 2!


	4. 4: Chapter 3 The 2nd Battle

Chapter 3 The Battle Of Screech's Sprint

So Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Silver, & Stalker Made It To Crocodile Isle Ready To Face Kapitan K. Rool Until They Were Stopped By Screech, Loyal Bird Of Aaron The Grim Reaper. So The Battle Of Screech's Sprint Began. Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Silver, & Stalker Turned Into Parrots & The Race Started. Everyone Beat Screech & That Evil Bird Died On The Brambles Where He Belonged.

The End Of Chapter 3!


	5. 5: Chapter 4 The 3rd Battle

Chapter 4 The Battle Of Kong Kollege

So Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Silver, & Stalker Made It Into Kong Kollege Until They Met Up With Aaron The Grim Reaper. Silver Used His Magic & Spawned Dummies That Looked Like Them & Hid Behind Desks. So Aaron The Grim Reaper Went Nuts Killing The Dummies & Was Turned Back To Normal. Then Aaron Jacob Wolf Started To Cry For His Fallen Friends BUT They Shown Up So He Thanked Them For Pulling That Little Trick & Said That He Used Self Hypnosis & Kapitan K Rool. Used This Opportunity To Make Him Try To Kill Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Silver, & Stalker. So They Headed To The Flying Krock For The Final Battle!

The End Of Chapter 4!


	6. 6: Chapter 5 The 4th Battle

Chapter 5 The Battle Of The Flying Krock

So Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Silver, & Stalker Along With Aaron Jacob Wolf Made It To The Flying Krock & Found Dixie Kong & Kiddy Kong Tied Together By Kapitan K. Rool So The First Of Two Battles Began. Aaron Jacob Wolf Used His Force Powers To Take The 10 Cannonballs, Along With Spiked Cannonballs So Kapitan K. Rool Had To Just Stand There While Taking All 9 Cannonballs (For This Battle) Into His Gun. First Was Stupid Truman Which He Threw A Cannonball Into The Gun. Next Was Aaron Jacob Wolf Which He Shot The Cannonball From The Head Cannon Into The Gun. Next Was Stalker Which She Changed Her Bionic Arm & Leg Into A Cannon & Shot 2 Cannonballs Into The Gun. Next Was Silver Which He Used His Magic & He Spawned A Cannon & Shot The 2 Cannonballs Into The Gun. Next Was Donkey Kong & Diddy Kong Which They Each Threw A Cannonball Into The Gun. Last Was Teddy Hand Which He Threw The Last Cannonball Into The Gun. Then Kapitan K Rool's Gun Was Going To Go Off BUT Aaron Jacob Wolf Along With Stalker, & Silver Used Their Force Powers To Bend The Gun Like A Faucet & His Gun Fired & Kapitan K Rool Flew Into The Shark Infested Waters & He Was Killed Or Was He? Dixie Kong & Kiddy Kong Were Freed & Headed Back To DK Island.

The End Of Chapter 5!


	7. 7: Chapter 6 The 5th Battle

Chapter 6 The Battle Of Krocodile Kore

So Donkey Kong, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Silver, & Stalker Along With Aaron Jacob Wolf Made It To Krocodile Kore When They Needed 75 Kremkoins, 39 Video Game Hero Coins, & Have All Levels Beaten, BUT Aaron Did That Already So The 2nd Final Battle Was Going To Begin. So Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Silver, & Stalker Along With Aaron Jacob Wolf Went In To Find Kapitan K. Rool Covered In Seaweed, Then He Shot His Gun & Fish Came Out of His Gun. So Teddy Hand Ended The Fight Just As Fast By Throwing The Only Cannonball Left & That Sent Kapitan K. Rool Flew Into The Reactor & The Place Was Going To Blow Until Aaron Jacob Used The Sender To Get Everyone Back To DK Island To Watch The Show That Was Crocodile Isle Sinking To The Sea!

The End Of Chapter 6!


	8. 8: Chapter 7 The Final Battle

Chapter 7 Silver, Stalker, & Aaron Jacob Wolf Vs. 3 Bosses

So Silver, Stalker, & Aaron Jacob Wolf Were Ready To Head To Their Homes When Suddenly They Were Met Up By Army Dillo II, The Lord Wolf God A.K.A. Daniel Grip, & The MAXINEINATOR. So The True Final Battle Began. Stalker Went Against The Lord Wolf God A.K.A. Daniel Grip. She Turned Her Bionic Arm Into A Flash Bomb Shooter & Shot The Death Bringer Flash Bomb & The Lord Wolf God A.K.A. Daniel Grip Was Defeated. Next Silver Went Against The MAXINEINATOR, Silver Used His Magic & His UNDERWORLD DECK To Take Out The MAXINEINATOR For Good. Next Was Aaron Jacob Wolf Who Went Against Army Dillo II, Aaron Jacob Wolf Used His Force Powers To Destroy The Armor Of Army Dillo II & He Disappeared So Stalker, Silver & Aaron Jacob Wolf Won The True Final Battle & They All Went Back To Their Homes!

THE END!


End file.
